Stop the Entire World Now
by MIkaela-Star
Summary: [EdXRiza] everything that could happen..probably does...soemthing's just change....even if it means u forgot how to make a sandwhich.....learning you have to make a sacrifice for love...
1. The Least Expected

Stop the entire World Now

It was a normal day at the eastern HQ, not to mention beautiful, sunny and not a cloud in the sky. Until, a gun shot heard through all the offices in the whole HQ.

"What was that for!" 2nd Lt. Havoc yelped while back away from 1st Lt. Hawkeye who had her gun out aiming at him. "Don't touch me! And don't call me your love!" Riza sternly said at Havoc giving him an icy glare. "OK, ok, ok I won't! Just don't' shoot!" Havoc cried out while still trying to back up. "Fine" Riza grunted and lowered her gun, in defeat.

At that moment Edward Elric, a blonde boy who was 15, with golden eyes who happened to be a state alchemist, came rushing in. "What was that!" Ed asked scared and still having his hand on the door knob. Riza said looked at Ed and sternly said, "he tried to touch me!" Edward glared at Havoc. "You did what!" "I'm so sorry Mr. Elric!" Havoc cried as he ran out the door with tears coming out of his eyes. 'What a drama queen' Ed thought to himself.

He looked over at Riza and slightly smiled, "hi..." "Thank you, Edward" Riza thanked Ed. "N-n-no problem" Ed stuttered as he blushed a dark crimson color.Riza walked over to Ed and hugged him, doing so Ed put his arms around Riza's slender waist. "Edward…" Riza said blankly. Ed let go of her waist as she let go of him. Ed looked down while, blushing a light crimson color. "I'm so sorry…" "It's ok" Riza replied calmly as she gave Ed a sweet smile. "It's just that I haven't seen you in about a month! And I-I-I missed you! I mean after I finished my research at Central, Al wanted to go to Rezembul so we went and I came back alone." Edward said while blushing an even deeper color of crimson. "Well I missed you too, wait, you said u came back alone?" Riza asked curiously. "Yeah, Al missed Winry, Pinako and Den a lot so I'll let him stay there for a while." Ed said while scratching the back of his head.

Riza smiled at him once again. At that moment a few military officers passed by the hall and they gave their "hellos" to Ed and Riza. "So…how's the stupid Colonel?" Ed asked as if he cared. "O, he's good I mean with all those girls lately…" Riza said as frowning. Ed noticed Riza's frown and decided to hug her waist again, and he also rested his head on her chest. "Sorry that the stupid colonel is being a jerk face, but Riza- I think you can do better than that…he's just- I don't know" Ed trailed off while he hugged her.

There was a long period of silence which was broken by light foot steps coming toward the office. They were of none the less, Colonel Roy Mustang, who had black hair and a play boy face to match with it. Roy stepped inside the office and leaned on the door frame on one of his shoulders and crossed his arms and had a boyish smirk to go along with it.

"Well, well, well…" Being startled by him Ed jumped back and let go of Riza and Riza did the same. "Hawkeye? With none the less but- with the Full Metal pipsqueak…" Roy teased and chuckled at the end. "DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK! I AM NOT AS SMALL AS A BEAN THEN WHEN U STEP ON IT, IT'LL FIT THROUGH THE GROOVES!" Ed yelled at Roy who now was laughing at Ed's remark. Roy looked at Riza, 'Didn't know that they liked each other…' Roy thought in his own mind.

Roy looked away at his desk and started to walk over to it, which was across the room. Roy sat down in his chair and pushed aside a big stack of paper work, and grabbed a few of the documents and started reading them and started signing them.

"So Edward, anything new from Central, yet?" "No, but I did happen to see one certain hyper active Lt. Col. Who said you should be going to Central soon to see his- what was it? O yea, his- beautiful, amazing, wonderful, talented, charming, cute, sweet, yadda, yadda- little angel daughter of his. Because she seems to refer toyou as- Uncie Roy, now." Ed said while trying not to laugh but gave in and gave a few chuckles at the end. "O really? Well now that's a first." Roy said as he signed the last of his papers and looked up at Ed and Riza. Roy sighed, then he looked at the clock, which read a quarter to 12 (11:45am). "Well, it's almost time for lunch, so excuse me." Roy said while he got up and went past Ed and Riza and headed over to the Military Lounge.

Riza sighed. "Yet, I suppose another sandwich." Ed gave a little laugh at the end. "Hey Riza?" "Yes Edward? Riza said while giving him another sweet smile. Ed blushed a light crimson color. "Since it's around lunch time, I was wondering uh- if you- would like to go with me to lunch?" Ed said while blushing an even deeper color of crimson and smiled at Riza. "Well Edward, of course I would, I'd love to! Riza said very sweetly.

So, As Roy was making, well trying to make his sandwich, which happened to have ham, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and mayo on it. Riza and Ed made their way to a Military Car that was already waiting for them outside.

And Ed, being a "gentlemen" he opened the door for Riza and Riza stepped inside and looked up at Ed, "Thank you Edward." Ed just smiled, "Your Welcome Riza!" Ed closed the door and ran behind the back side of the car and rushed inside the car and scooted closer to Riza, his shoulder, touching Riza's shoulder.

Ed's cheek turned a light crimson color as he turned his head to the right to face Riza. 'She has beautiful skin and lovely hair- wait…why am I thinking to myself? O well."Riza, what restraint wouldyou like to go to?" Ed then gave her one of his big toothy smiles. "Which ever one you want to go to Edward…" Riza answered him. "Hmmm, how about Kumori's?" Ed suggested to Riza. "You mean that little Japanese restraint?" Riza asked curiously. "That very one!" Ed said so proud. "Yes of course, that sounds great." Riza agreed. "To Kumori's, please." Ed told the driver. "Yes of course Mr. Elric" They heard a familiar voice say. 'O no it couldn't be!' Ed thought in horror to himself.

-back at Easter HQ-

"Bread, ham? No, no, no. It's bread, lettuce, ham, no! Ugg, not it's…" Roy looked in defeat. "I've forgotten, ME THE COLONEL! Has forgotten to make a sandwich! O my god, mustang you need help, seriously!" Roy kept repeating to himself over and over again. As Roy sighed, a group of Military personal came in and in the group included, Havoc who was acting a cautious about what he touched because of a little encounter this morning. Fuery who was looking fairly happy and the other military personals such as Vato and Breda.

"Roy, are you ok?" asked Havoc because how unhappy Roy looked. "I was going to ask you the same thing Havoc, why are you acting so cautious?" Roy asked questionly. "Hawkeye…almost shot me but Ed came in and got that I- uh NVM!" Havoc sweated. "No tell me Havoc!" Roy commanded, wanting to know what had happened. Roy raised an eye brow.

Fuery and the other officers ignored Havoc's and Roy's conversation and moved to another table; where they continue there little own chat. "HAVOC!" Roy yelled getting ready to snap. "If you don't tell me…" "Ok, ok, ok I'll tell you…" Havoc yelped. Roy calmed down. "Now go on, Havoc" "She almost shot me because I called her me love and tried to touch her" Havoc sweated some more. "Ah-I see no wonder why that Full Metal pipsqueak got mad…" Roy trailed off for a bit. "Sir what do you mean by that?" Havoc asked quiestionly. "I don't know exactly but I have to find out…" Roy smirked. "And you're going to help me too…Havoc? What do u think about going to see Edward tonight? Roy's devilish mind was obviously at work. "Why sir…" Havoc also trailed off. Roy gave a boyish grin and a chuckle.


	2. What comes up

Stop the Entire World Now

-Back with Riza and Ed-

"Armstrong!" Ed yelled out in a surprised voice. "Yes Edward! The very one! It's an Armstrong's tradition to take over other federal officer's car shifts to give them a break!" Armstrong said while ripping off his shirt and flexing his muscles and doing posses and all over his body where little sparkles. Edward and Riza had a sweat drop. Armstrong soon calmed down and sat back down with his shirt on again. He looked back into the review mirror and none the less but Riza. "Why, Ms. Hawkeye! Hello!" Riza looked up and smiled sweetly as before. "Hello Major Armstrong." Riza tried to salute but with Edward and the little car space, she didn't proceed. "O it's quite alright Lt. you don't have to salute, well your in a car" Armstrong chuckled a little bit. "Well I'll be your driver for today so don't mind me! I'll just put on some music"

Armstrong reached his hand over to all the little knobs and got to one; he turned it and got to a radio station that played smooth jazz, which could help a headache. The knob that Armstrong had turned now had a dent in it. Riza noticed the dent and tried not to laugh. Ed looked up at Riza's face and looked at the knob and laughed, still sitting next to Riza, he put his arm around her waist. Riza's cheeks turned a very light crimson color. Armstrong looked into the review mirror to check up on them, just to see if they were getting tired or anger, but he only one thing, Ed's arm around Riza's slender little waist. Then he quickly turned his head back to the road. 'Didn't know that the boy liked Ms. Hawkeye…didn't see that coming, and that's in the Armstrong's tradition!' Armstrong quietly thought to himself.

Riza looked at Ed and smiled, Ed gave his toothy smile back to Riza. Riza turned her head to the right so she could look out the window and that she did. She looked at all the buildings, parks, and people that she could see out of the military car window. Out of nowhere Armstrong and Riza heard a loud snore! Riza looked at Ed and saw that he had just fallen asleep on her shoulder. "So I guess, Edward fell asleep?" Armstrong asked Riza while trying not to laugh. Riza gave a giggle. "Yes, he sure did. So would you be kind to drop us off at my apartment?" "Yes Lt. no problem." Armstrong replied as he started to turn the wheel to the left and turned the car towards Riza's apartment. Riza sighed and started to stroke Ed's hair, and to her surprise Ed smiled very sweetly while he was sleeping, instead of his loud obnoxious snoring. Riza laughed. 'Maybe it was the music" Armstrong thought to himself.

-Back at Eastern HQ-

"Havoc, while Riza and Ed wherever they went, let's go and see if we could find something's in Full metal's dorm." Roy said smirking. "All right, sir" Havoc responded, unsure of what to say. Roy and Havoc then walked to Ed's dorm. Roy seemed to get out of what looked like a copied key or a spare key to Ed's dorm. "How'd you get that?" Havoc asked surprised that Roy could get a key like that. "I'm the colonel! I'm supposed to have these" Roy said sternly. 'I think" Roy thought to himself. Roy unlocked the door and opened it. "Sure ok…" Havoc replied to Roy's "statement".

The walked inside Ed's dorm, which was really messy. It had alchemy books, clothes all over the floor and a messed up bed. "Wow the pipsqueak is a pig!" Roy gave a little chuckle. And Havoc looked puzzled. 'Where's my damn cigarette!' Havoc thought madly. "So what are we exactly looking for?" "Just something like a picture, a letter, and a bra or like a stupid gay diary" Roy said while making his way to Full metal's draw. 'Diary's are not gay! I have one…' "What does u mean by a bra! Are you actually thinking that Ed and Riza- you know…?" Havoc looked blank while he trailed off. "Well you NEVER know…" Roy replied. "Ah- crap! Damn it!" Roy yelled in agony. "Are you alright Sir?" Havoc asked very concerned by Roy's yelling. "It's-It's…" Roy trailed off. "What sir?" Havoc asked again. "An ugly picture of my unit…I mean look at us! It's not flattering at all…" Roy said finally. Havoc had a sweat drop. "Hey look Sir!" Havoc said pointing to the draw again. "It's of…" Roy pushed Havoc out of the way before he could finish, Roy smirked his devilish smirk again. "Havoc I think we found we found what were looking for…" Havoc still on the floor, stunned.

-Back with Riza and Ed-

The car finally stopped at Riza's apartment. "Would you like me to help you in carrying Edward?" Armstrong asked Riza while he had his head turned around in her direction. Riza looked up at Armstrong and nodded. "Yes, thank you that would be nice." Riza agreed. Armstrong got of the car and went around the front of it and opened Riza's door for her. Riza got out of the car and waited for Armstrong at the front of the car. Armstrong bet down and grabbed Ed's back and Ed's legs, carrying him like a baby. Armstrong closed the door and followed Riza to her door. When they finally got there, she unlocked the door and a fury little black and white fur ball greeted them at the entrance. It was Black Hayate, who was left home today. Black Hayate started to wag his tail because of Riza's company.

Armstrong nodded at Riza and took Ed to the bedroom and put in on the bed in a sleeping position and covered him with a blanket. Riza closed the front door and walked into the kitchen to go and feed Black Hayate. She got out the dry dog food, seeing how Black Hayate was over a year she didn't continue in feeding him wet canned food. Armstrong walked into the kitchen and saw Riza. "Well, he's resting in the bedroom so I'll take my leave now, and if you guys need anything just call the car." Armstrong saluted. "Yes, of course, thank you" Riza also saluted. Armstrong then, left Riza's apartment and drove off. Riza finally finished putting Black Hayate's food in a bowl and placed it on the kitchen floor, so he could eat it. Riza walked to the bedroom where Armstrong had put Ed and sat next to him on the bed. 'What a lunch…but he does look cute like that…wait! Why I'm thinking to myself? O well…' Riza thought to herself quietly.

Then Black Hayate then walked into the room where Riza and the sleeping Ed was, he jumped onto the bed and layed right next to Ed. 'I hope Riza likes Ed, because I do…but I still wonder how come he's not as tall as that big guy with the scary muscles or that guy who tried to eat me…or even that guy who rescued me or that weird guy with the black hair and black eyes that is always sleeping…' Black Hayate thought to himself. Riza started to stroke Ed's hair again, just like earlier in the car. Ed started to smile again in his sleep. Riza started to chuckle a bit. Ed's eyes started to open. Ed turned his head his head to see what the noise was and he found Riza giggling she stopped and smiled at him.

"Hi" Ed said blushing a light crimson color. "Hi back" Riza replied. "So we didn't go to lunch after all?" Ed asked seeming to be disappointed. "No, you feel asleep." Riza replied while giving a few chuckles at the end. Ed just kept staring at Riza with a smile on his face. 'She is beautiful even more with a smile…wait there I go thinking to myself again…" Ed quietly thought to himself. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Riza asked Ed in a tone like she was scared. "No, I just was staring at your pretty face!" Ed said happy as he blushed an even deeper crimson color. Riza also began to blush a light crimson color.

Ed grabbed Riza's hand and held it; he put the back of his head on the pillow. "I don't want to go back to work…" Ed stated. "What does u mean? You have to go back…" Riza asked curiously. "What I mean is I don't want to go on missions or back to Rezembol alone anymore…" "But your not alone, you have Al and Winry and Pinako…" Riza answered. "No what I mean is- uh- without you" Ed said while turning his head back to Riza. Ed's eyes were big and looked cute when he gave her the look, the puppy eyes, like as if he lost his puppy in the rain. "Oh, I see what u means Edward…" Riza said. "So maybe I was thinking I could stay around the HQ longer or would it be possible if you could come with me? Ed said hopefully. "I don't know Edward I mean I work here, but maybe we can talk to the colonel or someone higher up…maybe I could be an escort or something…so then I could go with you" Riza said reassuringly.

Ed scooted over to Riza and layed his head on her lap. "Please Riza…I'll be really good…" Riza couldn't resist his puppy eyes or his little voice. "Alright I'll talk to the colonel about it, but what if the question us, like it's out of the blue for me to go with…what would they think?" Riza asked concerned. "Don't worry about it, just leave it to me, ok?" Ed said while giving a little devilish grin. "Ok Edward" Riza said while chuckling at Ed's grin. Ed sat up; still holding Riza's hand and let go of it and started to scoot over to the end of the bed and took off his black jacket (his inner one) and left his black shirt on, so he was just wearing his black leather pants, his black shirt and his boots and well everything else under that. And he tossed his black jacket to a chair and it landed perfectly on the chair hanging from it, he scooted back over to Riza and smiled. "Riza, aren't you hot in your military jacket?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well now that you mention it, yes I am" Riza replied as she unbuttoned her jacket, took it off and gave it to Ed who did the same thing that he did with his jacket. Riza is now wearing her blue military pants and her tight brown shirt that she usually wears under her jacket and everything else under. Black Hayate walked over to Riza and Ed (who was on the bed already) and sat on Ed's lap, Ed started to pet Black Hayate. 'See, Riza? I do like him; don't chase him off, please.' Black Hayate thought to himself as Ed was petting him.


	3. Surprises

Stop the Entire World Now

-Back At the Military Car With Armstrong-

"Well since nobody is here, I'll sing and after all singing is apart of the Armstrong's tradition!" Armstrong said while he ripped his shirt off and flexed his muscles and did posses, he also had little sparkles all over his body. Armstrong calmed down and turned on the radio until he found a suitable song to sing, he found one and started to sing to it. _"R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me, Shacalalalalala…." _Armstrong sang while he moved his chest side to side instead of dancing.

-Back At Eastern Headquarters-

"We did sir?" Havoc asked. "Yes we found what we are looking for." Roy replied. "look!" Roy showed a picture of Ed and Riza sitting next to each other in the park, holding hands. "Wow, I didn't know!" Havoc said. "Yeah, me either, I didn't know…I didn't know that Full Metal had such good picture frames!" Havoc had a sweat drop. Roy grabbed the picture but put it inside his shirt (like under so people wouldn't see it). "Ready Havoc?" Roy asked. Havoc nodded and headed to the door, Roy followed and they closed the door and locked it, pretending like they didn't see anything. "What now Roy?" Havoc asked Roy while walking to the lounge. "First…finish that damned sandwich I was making…then we wait." Roy said as he hurried off to the lounge.

He finally figured out how to make his sandwich. "bread, mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, ham, cheese, mayo and bread!" Roy said to himself like he had just won a Noble Peace Award for making the best sandwich ever. Roy being satisfied, he put the sandwich on a plate and took it to his office and placed it on his desk. He sat down and took out that picture of Ed and Riza, stared at it long and hard. 'haha…hey they actually look cute together…even if…there's a small…wait no…BIG HEIGHT DIFFERENCE!" Roy thought to himself and laughed. 'I wonder if I'm going to need a drink with my sandwich…" Roy pondered.


	4. TweetyBird

Stop the Entire World

By Mikaela-star

-Back with Ed and Riza-

Ed leaned in to kiss Riza, but just then Riza glanced at the clock with a worried look on her face. Ed stopped leaning forward and sighed. "What's wrong? Is it…me?" Ed asked sadly looking down. Riza look at Ed with a big sweet smile. "No, no, no…it could never be you it's just that…we're late, look it's already 3'o clock." Riza said pointing to the clock on the wall. Ed just laughed.

"Haven't you been late before?" Ed asked with a little chuckle. Riza just looked at him with a 'no duh" look. "Of course not Edward" Riza just smiled back. Ed looked at Riza and just stared with a smile. Riza blushed lightly. "Yes?" "Oh, no nothing! I was just staring at the most beautiful angel of all…" Ed said while blushing like crazy. "Why Edward…I'm flattered…but we need to call Major Armstrong to come pick us up" Riza stated. "Oh, right! That big fat ugly gorilla escourt!" Ed said getting annoyed.

"Okay, I'll go call…be right back." Riza answered to Ed's good description of Armstrong. Just as Riza was getting ready to stand up and get out of the bed, Ed grabbed her hand and held it (with his normal hand not auto-mail). "I'll go with you" Ed said smiling. Riza smiled back and nodded. They both scooted over to the edge of the bed and scooted up. They walked to the next room, holding each other's hand. Ed puts his arms around Riza's waist. Riza just blushed. "Peoline…" Riza randomly said. "uh?" Ed replied awkwardly in confusion.

"it's Spanish…it means…Tweety-Bird." Riza sweetly replied. "You remind me of Tweety-Bird" Riza finished. Ed blushed and smiled. "Wait…bird….DO U MEAN I AM SMALL!" Ed "concluded". "No! I mean your cute!" Riza blushed as she smiled even bigger. Ed quietly calmed down, gave a little blush. "Well your Peoline too! Hehe!" Ed sweetly added. Now Riza was the one blushing! (ha!)

"Okay, let's call the car…" Riza picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. The phone rung and maybe a little clicky sound. All of a sudden Riza and Ed heard loud music and singing. The unthinkable happened…it was Armstrong singing! The song was "Dream On" by Aerosmith. "Dream on! Dream on! Oh wait..hello?" Armstrong finally begun speaking.


	5. Must come down

Stop the Entire World Now

By Mikaela-Star

"Yes, Hello. It's Lt. Riza Hawkeye, we are ready to be picked up." Riza replied. Ed took the phone from Riza, with his free hand but the other still holding her waist. "Take AS LONG AS YOU WANT!" Ed implied, at that moment, Riza snatched back the phone. "Thank you Major." Riza hung up the phone. She looked at Ed with one eye brow raised the other lowered. Out of nowhere, Ed put his head on her chest. Riza turned a crimson color.

"The car is going to be here soon, but I don't want to go back to work…" Ed said while burying his head deeper into Riza's chest (she is wearing a shirt!) Riza just stood there, holding Ed and smiled, **as if the sun had come out on a rainy day and a big colorful rainbow came out and showed it's beauty to the world.** (It is bolded for something important later on) A loud honk came from outside, it startled Ed so, he squeaked like a mouse.

"Edward, we should get our coats on." "Ok, Ok" Ed said disappointed that they had to go back to the dreaded work day. They let go of each other's waist and walked over to Riza's room to get their coats on.

On Riza's bed, Black Hayate was still sound asleep. Ed looked down at Black Hayate and chuckled. "What's so Funny?" Riza asked curiously. "**Our dog-** **wait!- I mean- Your dog-uh Black Hayate**." Ed sweated. Riza laughed. "**You can call it 'Our dog' if you want to**" Riza smiled. "Ok" Ed said really exited. So, they put on their coats and walked out of the front door. Ed's hair was mess up, considering all the snuggling they did, but Ed obviously didn't notice.

They walked to the car, and Armstrong looked up at Ed's hair and had a small smirk as he waited quietly for them. Ed being a gentle men, again once opened Riza's door for her. Riza smiled at him and he gave her his "famous" toothy smile. Ed closed Riza's door and ran around the back of the car. Ed got in and scooted over next to Riza. Ed, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and her head on his head.

Armstrong glanced at them through the review mirror. "To Eastern Headquarters?" Armstrong asked already knowing the answer. "Yes…" Riza asked with her eyes closed as she began to stroke Ed's bangs.

They seemed in the car longer than normal, maybe, this was because, Riza had fallen asleep but soon was awaken with Ed's and Armstrong's singing to "YMCA" by the Village People.

"_Young man theres no need to feel down, I said young man pick yourself of the ground, I said young man, "cause your in a new town Theres no need to feel unhappy Young man, theres a place you can go, I said Young man, when your short on your dough, You can stay there, and I'm sure you'll find many ways to have a good time, Its fun to say at the YMCA, its fun to say on the YMCA.."_

Riza stared up blankly, rubbing her eyes to remove all the sleep from her eyes. Ed noticed that Riza woke up and was watching him. Armstrong and Ed stopped singing and were embarrassed. Riza chuckled a little bit, because they were obviously embarrassed.

"Ms. Hawkeye? May I ask you a question?" Armstrong politely asked getting over the embarrassment. Riza looked at Armstrong. "Of course, major."

"Isn't today, well Friday…" "Well yes it is.." "Isn't it the day that you stay late with the colonel…to make sure he dose his paperwork?" Armstrong asked. (Damn...Armstrong is suspicious!)

-Back at Eastern HQ-

'I wonder how long it's going to take them! I really want to interrogate their asses for this…damn…' Roy thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Havoc was walking down the all and heard something AWKARD.

"PLEASE GO ON A DATE WIT ME!" "NO I TOLD YOU BEFORE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" It was definitely the voice of Lt. Maria Ross and Lt. Deny Bloch.

Ross has light skin and deep black hair with deep blue eyes. Bloch has light skin, blonde hair, just like Ed only Ed has a braid and Gold eyes but Bloch has no braid and brown eyes.

Havoc pushed his ear against the door, to hear more. Ross came raging out mad, and opened the door and slammed it right on Havoc's face , pushing his body against the wall. "OWWW! THAT #$&&()&#( HURT!" Havoc yelled and screamed and started to cry a bit. Ross turned around. "WELL DON'T HIDE BEHIND DOORS!" Ross snapped. "WELL DON'T SLAM THEM INTO ME!" Havoc defended himself. Ross had steam coming out of her ears. "JUST SHUT UP!" "….." Havoc stared. "What?" Ross asked curiously. "…n-nothing!" Havoc blushed, and got up off the floor and walked towards Roy's office, which was down the hall. He stopped turned around. "I have to go…bye" Havoc smiled and walks slowly to Roy's office. Ross raised an eyes brow and shrugged, and rubbed her head.

Havoc opened the door, and peeked in Roy's office. "Havoc!" Roy snapped. Havoc jumped and got in Roy's office and slammed the door closed. Roy smirked. "Call Armstrong…" Havoc sighed with relief. "y-yes sir!" Havoc saluted. Havoc ran to the phone, dialed some numbers and waited for Armstrong. 'I have a plan…' Roy thought to himself.


	6. Roy's Plan failed

Stop the Entire World Now

By Mikaela-star

"Hello, Major Armstrong, Colonel Mustang would like to talk to you" Havoc handed the phone to Roy. "So Armstrong…how are Edward and Hawkeye?" Roy smirked.

"Oh, his hair messed up? Coats bearly on? Ed holding her waist? Well now…this is interesting and such a surprise. Well I'll meet you when you arrive, don't be long about it either." Roy hung up the phone and look at Havoc. "I think its time…" Havoc look up, "Time for what, sir?" Havoc pulled out a cigarette and light it. "You know Havoc…" Roy said plainly. Havoc started to smoke the cigarette.

-Back with Riza, Ed and Armstrong-

"Who was that?" Ed asked rather annoyed. "That was indeed, Colonel Mustang." Armstrong kept a serious look on his face. "WHAT THE HELL DID HE WANT!" Ed started to get really pissed. "Just a check up Edward…" Armstrong calmly said. "Fine ok…whatever" Ed replied back.

They drove the rest of the way back to Eastern Headquarters in silence. 'Roy's probably smirking right about now, or he's jealous of me, ha! I can't wait to see his face when I get back with Riza...all to myself and he can't have any! Ha!' Ed thought to himself, while having a little evil smirk on his face. They finally got there.

Ed smiled, kissed Riza's cheek, let go of her waist, got of out the car, ran around the back of the car and opened Riza's door for her. He gave her a toothy smile as Riza got of the car.

-Everyone now and finally in Roy's office-

"Hello Lt. Hawkeye, Mr. Elric and Major!" Havoc saluted rather sloppy while passing by, Ed gave him a death glare and then snapped back to the rambling teenage once again. Ed tripped over Havoc's big foot, causing Armstrong to trip on Ed, who got squeezed by his big scary muscles. Ed twitched as Roy laughed manically. Armstrong quickly got up ad brushed himself off. Ed did the same.

"Its 6:30 p,…and you have the same amount of paper work on your desk as you did at 8 this morning….you should…GET TO WORK!" Riza glared at him. 'I think I might tell her tonight' Roy thought to himself. "Colonel! I AM GIONG TO STAY TONIGHT WITH YOU AND RIZA!" Ed demanded. Roy raised an eyebrow, "Alright then."

Ed smiled at Riza, Riza smiled back at Ed too. 'Oh gag me a hair ball!' Roy thought to himself with a disgusted annoyed look.

It was really quiet and Roy was actually working ( hopefully anyways). Riza started to laugh, Roy swiveled his chair and looked at Riza. "Are you ok Lt.?" "Yes, yes I'm fine" Riza said trying to stop laughing.

He looked at Ed who was standing right next to her, "what the hell are you doing to her!" " NONE OF UR DAMN FREAKIN' BUSINESS!" Ed snapped. "Tell me you short lunatic!" Roy replied back getting ready to snap. "YOU'RE THE CHILD MOLESTOR! UR CHESTER THE CHILD MOLESTOR!" Ed said trying to start a fight. "JUST TELL ME WHAT U WERE DOING SHORTY TIL FORTY!" "NO BIZNAZ!" Roy stared blankly and laughed. "What kind of a word is that Full Metal? Its rather stupid!" "Riza made it up…" Ed said blankly and looked at the floor.

Riza looked up and pointed her pistol at Roy's head. "stupid!" "SRY LT!" Roy screamed. Riza laughed and put her gun away. "I was just scratching her back…chester" Ed mumbled. Roy glared at Ed and then look all innocent at Riza, "Riza would you go get me some coffee?" Roy asked hopefully. "Yes sir" Riza nodded and walked out.

Ed started to walk out but Havoc stepped in front of him. "Not so fast you short crabby ass teen!" Havoc smirked and laughed. "What the-!" Ed stopped and turned around at Roy who was looking at a certain pic of Riza in the park, that he took from Ed's room. "HOW THE HELL DID U GET THAT!" Ed snapped with a hint of a blush. Roy looked up, "Isn't it about time you told us…"

Ed stared at Roy, "Tell you what exactly!" "HOW BIG ARE HER BOOBS!" Havoc asked in a desperate voice. "uh-" Ed blushed more. "HOW DOES SHE LOOK WITH HER HAIR DOWN?" Havoc continued, "AND WHAT SIZE IS HER-" "Lt! CALM DOWN!" Roy stopped him as he snapped. "Ye-Yes sir!" Ed stood there blushing and smirked.

"You really want to know?" "YEA!" Havoc answered. "You really really want to know?" "Yes Full Metal!" Roy answer this time. "Well…" Ed started to tell them when, RIza came in with three coffee cups. "know what?" Riza asked blanky. "uh-" Havoc replied. Riza walked over to Roy's desk and placed the trey down. She gave Roy, Havoc and Ed each one coffee cup (which was filled with very hot coffee).

"Thank you, Hawkeye" Everyone said at once. "Your welcome…" Riza trailed off as she heard a knock on the door. –knock, knock- Roy looked at Riza, "Riza would you?" Riza nodded and headed across the room and opened the door. Havoc stared at Riza's ass for 10 minutes straight while his pupil's got bigger (a pupil is the black part of your eye).

It was none the less but Maria Ross and Denny Bloch. "Hello Colonel Mustang!" Both of them saluted. "Hello Lt. Hawkeye and Full Metal!" They saluted again.

"I assume Major Armstrong wanted to tell me something?" Roy asked curiously. "Actually, there is a call from Alphonse Elric, wanted to speak to Full Metal…" Bloch answered 'Al?" Ed thought to himself. Ed looks at Riza and then walked out of the room to go answer this "mysterious" phone call. "Thank you Colonel Mutang!" Maria and Bloch slated again.

They closed the two big doors leaving, Roy, Riza and Havoc in the office along. Just then, a lovely young lady walked in who has rust blonde hair, below her shoulders, she was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, a white beaded tank with a blue jean jacket over.

"Hi Roy, sorry to visit you at work…" She said, referring to the Colonel. "Oh yes, Hi um-…Jessica, no its perfectly alright, so what did you want?" Roy replied with a smile. Havoc and Riza looked jealous. "Last night was fun Roy, can we go out again sometime?" Jessica asked desperately. "I"ll check my schedule" Roy gave a wink at Riza and Havoc and smiled at Jessica. "Oh, ok..thanks" Jessica smiled and ran out of the office.

"She's desparate" Riza stated. "You always know Hawkeye, you always know…" Roy answered. "Three break-ups, two of them cheated on her and other one "moved on" "Your good Hawkeye!" Havoc praised her. "Ha! Yeah, she is!" Roy agreed, sounding a bit kid-ish. "Oh, Havoc, Colonel…" "Yes?" Both asked her at the same time. "You should really…DO YOUR DAMN PAPER WORK!" "YES MA'AM!" Both replied scared and started to sigh papers like crazy.

-With Ed in the Hallway-

"Al! What do you mean Winry dented you!" Ed snapped. "I'll leave tonight and fix you! Tell yah what…I'll take a vacation…ok?" "Ok, great, see you later Al!" Ed said through the phone and hung up. Ed gasped. "Oh no!"

Ed ran into Roy's office, stumbled on books, stood up and practically clung on Riza. "RIZA!" Ed panted, out of breathe. "Yes?" Riza asked curiously. "I have to go fix Al…I have to leave tonight…" Ed frowned and walked to Roy's desk.

Roy was too busy drinking coffee and eating (where he got the food is beyond me!) to pay attention. Havoc was spinning in his chair, which he soon fell out of and "cried in pain" (ha! Little bay..) Ed looked at Roy, "Colonel…" Roy look at Ed, "Yes?" Ed sighed. "May Lt. Hawkeye have permission to escourt me to Rezembol?" Roy raised an eye brow.


End file.
